(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a device and a program to process a moving image. More specifically, the present invention relates to a possibility of reducing motion blur which is caused by taking a picture.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In general, when a moving image is shot by a camera, then motion blur occurs because of an exposure for 1/60 seconds. Therefore it is important when processing a moving image to reduce the motion blur.
There are several methods which propose possibilities to reduce motion blur. However, most methods suffer from the deficiency, that they are either not adapted to high-frequency areas such as texture areas or that they have side effects for example discontinuity.